1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chelated titanium compounds and one package, room temperature curing silicone elastomeric compositions catalyzed with chelated titanium compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A class of chelated titanium compounds has been found useful as a catalyst in the curing of one package, room temperature curing silicone elastomeric compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,067, issued Aug. 1, 1967, Weyenberg describes a method of preparing a composition which is stable in the absence of moisture but which will cure upon exposure to moisture. The composition of Weyenberg includes beta-dicarbonyl titanium compounds of the class included in the present invention. Other beta-dicarbonyl titanium compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,454, issued Sept. 5, 1972, to Smith et al.
One package silicone elastomeric compositions containing such chelated titanium compounds develop color upon storage. If the composition is colored at the time it is manufactured because of the choice of filler used or because of pigments used, the change in color may not be noticeable. However, clear or translucent compositions are commercially desirable products. Chelated titanium catalysts cannot be used in such cases because the compositions develop a yellow color on storage. The development of this yellow color is not evident when other types of titanium catalysts are used, such as tetraalkoxytitanates. The tetraalkoxytitanates are often not satisfactory, however, due to other manufacturing difficulties.